


Dropping a Bombshell

by A_Gh0ulish_0wl



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, F/M, Germ can’t dance, Mentions of alcohol, Party, Shit gets deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Gh0ulish_0wl/pseuds/A_Gh0ulish_0wl
Summary: Mae and Germ attend a Jackie Party with Bea.





	Dropping a Bombshell

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that Bombshell's real name has not been confirmed. This is my personal headcanon. I’ve decided to not call her Bombshell throughout the story since she is an important plot point. Just remember that Camila is Bombshell.

Mae sighed as the car finally came to a stop. Her face was resting on the backseat window, eyes scanning the college town lights and buildings. To her right, Germ was gently nudging her shoulder, telling her to come on. Mae sighed and opened the car door, with Germ tailing behind her.

  Bea lit a cigarette, an exhale of smoke blowing through her mouth. She turned to the pair, flicking the cig away.

  "So it's your first time here?" Bea asked.

  "Yeah." Germ responded. He fidgeted with the neck of his jacket, feathered finger twiddling the zipper. Mae just stared at her boyfriend, a gloomy expression across her chubby face.

  "So I guess you're ready for a Jackie Party?" Bea said, a slight tinge of excitement in her voice.

  "Hell yeah!" he exclaimed.

  "Hell no!" Mae yelled.

  Bea looked at her friend, surprised. "Why not, Mae?"

  Mae stood there, dumbfounded. "Don't you remember?! The last party I went with you ended up horribly!"

  Bea sighed. "That was two years ago Mae. I've forgiven you, remember?"

  Mae nodded, eyes at the ground. "I just don't wanna see Jackie again. She's probably still pissed at me." The stinging verbal lashing that Jackie yelled at to her came back to her, the threat of her punching her teeth out echoing in her mind.

  Bea shrugged. "It's probably behind her, who knows? Come on, let's have a good night." Her eyes darkened as she turned her gaze to Germ. "If you catch Mae with a cup, you better grab that shit and throw it away, you hear?"

  Germ nodded, gulping quietly. "I-I won't drink, as well." he stammered.

  Bea's expression softened. "Good." she said softly, before leading the way, the couple following after her.

  The trio of friends walked down the stairs to the entrance of the nightclub. In front of the double doors stood the familiar goat conversing with a bear woman. Bea waved.

"Hey Jackie!" she called out. Mae flinched and snuggled close to Germ's chest when Jackie turned and walked towards them. Germ squeezed her shoulder, but the tense feeling within her remained.

"Hey Bea!" Jackie exclaimed. She looked to her left and saw Mae huddled close to an unfamiliar face. "Hello Mae." Her voice was monotonous and now gone with the excitement. "And who are you?" She pointed to Germ.

"I'm Jeremy, but call me Germ." he answered, holding out a feathered hand to the goat woman. Jackie nodded, ignoring the gesture.

"Guess you're friends with Mae?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, and we're dating." Germ answered proudly.

Jackie's eyes widened. "Well holy shit."

Bea snickered. "My thoughts exactly."

Jackie quietly snorted. "Speaking of dating..." She ushered the woman she was talking to over. Mae's jaw hit the ground.

It was the Bombshell chick from the party two years ago. The one who taught her the secret handshake. The one she still somewhat regrets not getting her number.

"This is Camila." Jackie continued, wrapping her arm around Bombshell. "We've been together for a few months."

Camila grinned. "Yeah, we met at one of her parties." she said. "Talked for a bit and hit it off. Love me some rrrrrradical girls." Thats when she noticed Mae, to her absolute horror. "Hey, Brrrrrrrowski. It's been awhile."

Mae mentally screamed, her heartbeat racing. She let herself off Germ, the anxiety within her welling up. Jackie looked over at Camila, confused.

"You know Mae?" she asked.

"We met at a party a couple years ago." she responded. "Then she just left."

Mae shuddered before finally speaking, "Because I ruined Bea's night with my obnoxious behavior."

  The group was quiet for a few moments before Jackie broke the awkward silence. "Let's go on in and dance."

With that, they all entered the nightclub, the loud techno dance music blasting in their ears as they entered.

It wasn't long before Bea found some college boys to speak to. Jackie and Camila were dancing, backs to each other as they boogied. Germ left Mae by the food and drink tables, going to the middle of the dance floor and proceeded to do a very strange and spastic shuffle. A few other partygoers just watched at the flailing grackle, covering their mouths and snickering quietly. Mae just watched her boyfriend from afar, completely unaffected by his antics. She sighed, and grabbed a sandwich roll. She nibbled the snack, noting the dryness of the bread. As she somberly gnawed at the sandwich, Camila stumbled to her, giggling.

"Jackie got some moves!" she howled, her giggles now a bellowing laugh. She noticed the cat's sad expression and frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

Mae huffed. "Everything." she murmured.

The bear grimaced. "Don't want to talk about it?" she asked.

Mae looked up, large eyes wet and threatening to spill. "I don't want to be here. I know Jackie is still mad at me, she'll probably never let me live down that night. I don't think I will either."

Camila scratched the back of her neck, eyes shifting to her girlfriend. She then turned her attention to Mae.

"I hope you don't mind asking me what happened." she said calmly, placing her hand on Mae's shoulder.

Mae looked down. "I just said some stupid shit about college and Bea's job at the Ol' Pickaxe." she replied, hand rubbing her arm. "I ruined Bea's chance to look like a college student when she's not. She ran off, and Jackie and I followed her. Jackie told me that she would always tell Bea I'm an asshole... and she's right."

Mae sniffled, her notched ear twitching. She continued, "Bea has forgiven me, but I still feel bad. I regret the things I've said and done, really. But I guess consequences don't matter when your mind is broken."

Camila's eyes widened, turning her head in confusion. "Broken?"

Mae nodded. "Something in my head broke. That's a reason why I dropped out of college."

Flashbacks raced in Camila's head from the conversation the two had, Mae just casually telling her she was a college dropout, along with seeing shapes and being followed bu ghosts. Back then, she thought that was cool of her, but now it's heartbreaking. Heartbreaking to see someone like Mae really broken and unstable.

  "Wow..." she said quietly. "I'm sorry."

  Mae shrugged. "Don't be. I'm slowly putting the pieces back."

  Camila grinned. "That's good."

  The two were silent for a moment, their eyes in awe at their partners. Mae nudged Camila with her elbow.

  "Do you think I can reconcile with Jackie?" Mae asked. "I just want to explain myself and just... not be hated by her anymore."

  "Worth a shot." Camila replied. She yelled out at her girlfriend, waving her over. The goat must’ve had some damn good ears to have heard her, and she was standing near the two in just a few moments.

“What’s up, babe?” she asked.

“Mae just wants to talk.” Camila replied, nodding to Mae.

Jackie sighed. “What do you want, Margaret?”

Mae flinched at the harsh tone, the use of her full name just icing on the cake. “I just wanna say...” she began. “I just wanna say I’m sorry.”

Jackie crossed her arms. “Empty apologies don’t work for me.”

Camila elbowed her girlfriend in the gut, making the goat quietly yelp in surprise.

“I’m sorry for the shitty things I’ve done to you and Bea,” Mae continued. “I’ve felt so bad for my behavior, I really do. I know I’ll never live that night down, but I’m at least trying to make myself better, you know? I was a terrible person in the past, but I’m better now. I just wished you can see that and stopping being so... hateful towards me.” Mae finished with a sigh, her ears folded back and eyes staring at the floor.

Jackie rubbed her chin, cloven fingers massaging her chin piercing. She sighed aloud, placing her hand on Mae’s shoulder.

“I guess you have changed for the better,” she admitted. “You aren’t acting like a complete jackass like you used to, and you’ve owned up to your mistakes.”

Mae perked up, and beamed at the goat.

“And you’ve been taking care of Bea.” she continued. “Something I really can’t do because of school. That’s something I appreciate.”

“She’s my friend.” Mae replied. “My best available friend.”

Jackie snickered, while Camila grinned at. Mae nodded to the bear, now smiling from ear to ear.

“Well, might as well go back to dancing.” Jackie said, heading to the dance floor. “Come on guys.”

Still smiling, Mae rushed to the dance floor, joining Germ as still flailed about. Jackie and Camila were back to back once again, swaying to the beat. On the far end of the club, Bea was sitting with another college boy, laughing at the guy’s jokes. A genuine laugh and smile for once.


End file.
